To an extent
by XxLeftBehindxX
Summary: Joslyn, fledgling of Risika is on a mission to kill a vampire name Jae, if she succeeds, she will gain a gorgeous amount of power, the only problem is that Risika's other fledglings are on the same hunt and will stop at nothing. Twists ahead.
1. You dolt

It is nearly impossible to tell what someone is thinking. Your only clues is the expressions the person uses to indicate how they feel, though as I look around now no one shows anything. Emotionless.

They rushed around without thought or care to the world that surrounded them. Completely oblivious..well except for their new age technology that I could not afford even if I worked for a thousand years and probably then some. Though despite to their knowledge this was a very important place. A woman sat on a park bench scratching away with her pen on a pad of paper. She was a famous writer, way past her prime. Amelia Atwater Rhodes I believed her name to be. She was around 80 now and though despite the others around her she beemed potential.

My hand instinctivly rose to my through as the woman who I had been awaiting for, for nearly 20 minutes. Her hair was losely tied up in back away from her eyes. A smart idea since it was fairly windy out today. Her black eyes bore into my own as she approached, her tiger like hair shining in the bright sun. The strong presence around her cause some humans instinctivly to move out of her way as she walked on by.

"Joslyn, how are you?" Risika questioned as she approached, even though I could tell she wasn't interested in my well being at all.

"Fine and you?" I returned holding the same tone as she did.

She seemed to have chosed to ignore me like usual as her attention was distracted to my black hair that draped softly around my face. "I do not see why you still where that color, you are just like all other vampires," she said absent mindedly.

"It was the color I was born with."

"You could change it."

"I know," I finished as she sighed not seeming to want to bother with me much longer. Though I never asked what reason was behind her oddly colored hair, I guessed it to be important for I have never seen her wear it any different.

She cleared her throat to state what she had came to do. There will be a meeting tonight at Ambrosia, be sure you are on time...you and any fledglings you might have spawned," she said rather coldly. Risika never seemed to like me much, but she said I had the most potential out of all her fledglings. There were three of us to my knowledge. Alys, me, and another whome she rarely spoke about. A male who she often called a 'brilliant ditz'.

"None."

"I figured so, anyways be there. Ather has something for you to do," she said rather dryly. I knew what she felt about her bloodmother, and I had met her once before. Could hardly blame her.

Risika trurned and walked away, as did I in the opposite direction. I lived in a apartment not so far away. It was pretty nice as far as appartments go. Nothing fancy like Risika's house.

I quickly entered my apartment and changed for the up comming event. I threw on a pair of one of my nicer jeans and a tan silk top that draped down at the neckline. I peered at my appearance in the mirror. My image was turning foggier by the year, though I could still vagualy tell what I looked like. I was only about 90 some years old, still considerably young, though my strength was better than a vampire usually my own age. Risika had given me her unusual amount of her blood when I was firstly died, increasing my strength. She said it was about my potential again and that she had strength to spare, especially after the fight with Aubery.

I knock at my door did not surprise me for I had heard his footsteps even before he opened his own door. Walking towards the door I roughly pulled it open to reveal my neighbor. I did not know his name, nor did I really care much about it. He was a middle age balding man that was hardly anything to look at.

"Yes?" I questioned warily leaning up against the door frame.

His gaze lingered on my chest for a few seconds before he looked up to my face, as if me allowing him to veiw my breasts gave him a surge of confidence.

I would appreciate if you kept that cat of yours quiet," he stated firmly obviously proud of himself to have told me off.

"I have no cat."

His mood faltered as he came to a blank surprise. "Of course you do, it has been hanging by your door all day yowling nonstop, now if you don't keep it quiet I'm going to have to complain," he said nervously.

The hall light flickered and my gaze fixed on this as he spoke, making him more nervous then he already was. "I am not accountable for where stray cats go," I said finally before continuing, "and I see no cat." I was honestly telling the truth, I had no cat and nor did i associate with them.

"Of course not...sorry for interrupting your evening," he stammered no longer wanting to talk about the subject any further

"If you are done, I kindly would ask you to leave. I enjoy my privacy," I said shifting my weight to my right foot boredly as a little kid would do.

His gaze locked with my black eyes and it took a moment for him to break away before he set off down the hallway. I shut the door and leaned up against it till his footsteps were safely in his own appartment before I heard a yowl. I narrowed my eyes annoyed and opened the door to reveal a rather skinny black cat. "Everyone is waiting...still," the cat said dryly. He had a english accent and his tone told that he probably would like to be better places then here.

"Still?" I questioned quite confused at what he was meaning. I had just left Risika not to long ago.

" Yes still, you dolt," the cat said irritated with me now.

"I assumed it would be later,"

"You assumed? Hah thats rich. Next time why don't you get the facts instead of doing things on your own time, eh?" he said sarcastically.

" My neighbor said you have been here quite some time, and I just met up with Risika and she wasn't at this meeting," I inquired.

" I am here to escourt you, I thought she'd tell you thaty. Bloody hell we'll have the whole bloodline in a uproar now because of you," it said leaping into my arms. "Lets go."

We were there in a matter of seconds, the club was empty except Ather, Risika, me, the cat, and Alys. "So nice of you to join us," Ather said dryly apparently disapproving. The cat lept from my arms and walked over to a free chair besides Alys. As he did so he transformed into human form. His dark hair laid around his pale face, placed just in the right spots to make him look gorgeous to any human woman's eye and yet at the same time quite dangerous.

I walked over to the empty chair between him and Risika. This was obviously the other fledgling to her. "My appologies," he said much more politely to Ather then he had to me earlier.

"It's fine I suppose Adrian," Ather said with a drawl, "well then, lets get down to business, shall we?"


	2. Sometimes I do

"You are all here today, because there is someone needed to be dead," Ather said smiling slightly. I still did not understand why she didn't ask one of her own fledglings to do it. She continued on after studying our face obviously dissapointed that we didn't say anything, "you will each leave here today in search for a vampire named Jae," she concluded crossing her legs and placing her hands inside of her lap.

"Why would we wanna do that?" Alys questioned in a calm tone. She had blonde, almost white hair that stareted to curl around her ear and went down her back. She wore mostly black so everytime I looked at her it seemed she came straight out of an old movie.

"Because if you are abled to kill him, you'll get to drink the blood and he is a very powerful vampire," Risika finished before Ather could even open her mouth.

"He likes taking on young vampires as mates, for his odd pleasures. That is how you will get close to him," Ather stated firmly shooting Risika a glare.

"I don't suppopse he's gay," Sebastian frowned from his seat in which he was slouched down in.

"You will just have to befriend him in the best way possible," Risika said.

He groaned and sat up in his chair, "Where would he be?"

"Ambergale Manor."

He nodded and stood up, "We'll I'm leaving," he announced a nd walked out the door. Alys looked at me for a moment and she too followed, and soon after that so did I.

* * *

It was cold outside and I wished I had worn something to cover me up more to keep in the warmth. I did not know where the others went, nor did I know where Ambergale was. I had heard tales of it before, it was very old and many vampires lived there, there was at least a fight everyday. I walked over to Las Noches, the booming music hit me before I even walked into the door. Vampires and humans daced together on the floor, while others merely sat. I walked up to the bar to look into Jager's eyes. "I need something." 

"A drink?" he asked frowning at the thought of it being anymore than a drink.

"Do you know where Ambergale Manor is?"

"Yes."

"Well where is it?"

He frowned at hearing that and opened the little locked door so I could go behind the bar. He lead to the back where a desk sat with many papers scattered about. He sat at the desk and took out a long pen and some paper. He spoke to me as he drew lines, whiched I guessed where roads. "You need to go to the end of town and you'll be at some woods, then follow this," he said and handed me the paper.

"Thank you," I said and tucked it into my back pocket.

"Why don't you hurry it up, we are very busy today," A vampire who worked there hissed poking her head through the doorway.

Jager rolled his eyes and stoof up. "Ambergale is the key," Jager said looking at me as he ignored the woman vampire who rolled her eyes and left.

I did not understand what exactly he meant by a key, but I did not bother to ask him. Standing up I walked out of the room. I made my way through the many people on the dance floor with some difficultly, since I kept getting bumped into. I stopped for a moment and turned back to see Jager at the bar.

"Hey! Do you know who Jae is?" I screamed over the loud music. I was glad he could hear me because he smiled at the question.

"Sometimes."

I frowned not understanding me, but before I could ask he called out again, "Tell Risika that she still owes me that fight."

I nodded briskly and walked out the door.


End file.
